


Leave A Message.

by annyeongshinji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: In which Felix texted Changbin before something happened to him.





	1. Chapter 1

1 ー leave a message.

 

Felix: if you are reading this it means I'm already gone or something happened to me.

 

Felix: did you remember how we first met, its raining hard and you lend me your umbrella.

 

Felix: it was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

 

Felix: Changbin, I'm sorry.

 

Felix: I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

2 ー leave a message

 

Felix: remember when we first kiss?

 

Felix: it was magical and surreal, you never wanted to leave this lips of mine.

 

Felix: i wish i cherished us when time was still here 

 

Felix: but i didn't.

 

Felix: I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

3 ー leave a message

 

Felix: remember... when we first did that?

 

Felix: it was embarrassing but you made me feel that i was the only man in the world.

 

Felix: like im the only one who holds your heart.

 

Felix: time flew by and i didn't realized I'm near the finish line

 

Felix: I'm sorry Changbin, I wish I was strong to fight, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

4 ー leave a message

 

Felix: this excruciating pain i can't bear this anymors i canf typu priprly

 

Felix: i domt wany ylu to see me like this

 

Felix: ChaNgbin i lvoe you but im sotry 

 

Felix: i wamt tl fight buT i donT thik i stOll can 

 

Felix: sprry


	5. Chapter 5

5 ー leave a message

 

Felix: i think im going to be fine now.

 

Felix: i still want to have that tattoo that you want us to have, pls wait for me

 

Felix: i can't wait to go out of this hospital.

 

Felix: cancer is a shit, but i think im recovering.

 

\--

 

10 days after.

 

Felix: this is the last day of his wake, Auntie Lee is waiting for you, Changbin.

 

Changbin: im following him, joo.

 

Felix: don't do that changbin there's a lot of time you can move on.

 

Changbin: i made up my mind, its final.

 

Changbin: im seeing him there in eternal Paradise, im sorry i am being too hard on myself but i want to end my suffering too.

 

\- end

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind to me this is my first time.


End file.
